Diego y Shira en el día de los enamorados
by joni342
Summary: bueno he aqui mi fic del día de san valentin con diego y shira en esta historia diego trata de regalarle algo especial a shira y ella pasara su primer día de san valentin con la manada lea para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola saludos bueno aqui les traigo la pequeña historia que les dije que subiria bueno este sera el primer cap espero que les guste

Faltaban solo 6 días para el día del cariño o de sanvalentin y pues como es el día de los enamorados es el día perfecto para diego y shira

Era como las 7 de la mañana el sol salia y alumbraba fuertemente despertando a dos sujetos que vivin muy felices

Diego: a otro nuevo día eh gatita

Shira: eso parece diego formisté bien

Diego: si como nunca. Dice dandole un beso en la frente

Shira: pues entonces que dices vamoa a comer algo

Diego: si me parece bien

Luego ambos salen de la cueva y se alejan un para casar algo luego de un rato lo encuentra comen

Diego: a eee no te molesta si voy un rato con manny

Shira: por que he de molestarme

Diego: no se sólo decia entonces ire con el un rato

Shira: ok yo ire con ellie tambien nos vemos luego

Diego: ok gatita

Luego ambos se van diego con manny y shira con ellie

Con diego:

Diego: hola manny por fin te encontre. Dice acercandoce a manny

Manny: a hola amigo que pasa todo bien

Diego: si estoy bien

Manny: y como estan tu y shira

Diego: no se cuando estoy con ella es igual a estar en el cielo

Manny: jaja si que estas enamorado de ella y deme ya pensaste que va a hacer el día de san valentin

Diego: san valentin que cuanto falta ?

Manny: 6 días aún tienes tiempo para pensar que aras

Diego: cierto tengo que pensar en algo es el día perfecto ya que es el día de los enamorados

Manny: si y tu estas demaciado enamorado

Diego: pero que puedo hacer

Manny: yo que vo a saber... Eres tu su pareja tu has de saber que le gusta a ella

Diego: si a ella le gustan demasiadas cosas

Manny: pero deve aver una cosa que le guste más

Diego: si yo

Manny: no me refiero a ti me refiero a que debe aver un objeto una cosa que ella quiera algo especia que le puedad dar

Diego: aparte de mi amor no se

Manny: pues tendras que preguntarle

Diego: si eso are... Pero como le pregunto

Manny: sensillo con palabras

Diego: no osea es que la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que le pueda gustar

Manny: no lo creo casi dos meses y medio y aún no conoses sus gustos... Que se la han pasado haciendo entonces

Diego: muchas cosas... Pero no hemos hablado asi como quien dice hey shira que cosas te gustan más

Manny: ustedes si que son raros eso fue lo primero que yo hice con ellie asi supe que le gustaba

Diego: si pero yo no lo primero que hice fue ocultarle mis sentimientos ya que fue la primera persona de la que me enamore y tenia miedo de que me dijiera que no me amaba

Manny: si lo se pero ahora ya es tu pareja asi que que esperas ve y preguntále que le gusta

Diego: si eso es lo que are buscare la manera de preguntarle y le dire

Luego diego sale corriendo en busca de shira

Manny: hay par de enamorados

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba buscando a ellie y luego de un rato la encuentra

Shira: hola ellie como estas ?. Dice acercandoce a ellie

Ellie: hola shira estoy bien gracias y tu que tal con diego

Shira: a pues el es muy tierno y siempre es amable es la mejor persona que he conocido

Ellie: ya me imagino y ya pensaron que aran para el día de san valentin

Shira: mmm nop cuanto falta pues ?

Ellie: como 6 días aún tienen tiempo para preguntarle o para pensar que aran

Shira: pues te soy honesta nunca he selebrado el día de san valentin

Ellie: no te creo encerio ?

Shira: si en el barco lo menos que habia era amistad o amor... Que se hace ese día

Ellie: pues mira las personas se regalan cosas y ese día nadie pelea por algo se llama el día del amor y la amistad

Shira: emmm pues parece divertido pero diego aún no me ha dicho nada de nada

Ellie: el asi es pero tu puedes darle algo a el

Shira: como que ?

Ellie: no se algo que a el le guste no se que le gusta a el ?

Shira: pues muchas cosas para ser honesta

Ellie: pero debe aver algo que le guste más que cualquier cosa

Shira: pues yo pero no creo que me pueda auto regalar

Ellie: jaja no hablo de ti me refiero a algun ojeto que le guste o desee

Shira: es una gran idea pero que le gusta

Ellie: no se tu eres su pareja debes saver que tipo de regalos le gustan

Shira: aparte de mis besos no tengo idea

Ellie: nunca se han sentado a platicar y pensar hey diego que te gusta o algo asi ?

Shira: no para nada pero podria preguntarle dicimuladamente para decirle y saber que es lo que le debo dar

Ellie: si eso me refiero

Shira: si eso are cuando sea el momento indicado le dire de forma discreta y lo sorprendere

Ellie: si de eso no hay duda

Shira: ok gracia por la idea ellie

Ellie: no hay de que amiga mia

Shira: bueno ahora solo tengo que pensar que le dire a diego

Ellie: te aseguro que encontraras la manera

Shira: y crees que el tenga una sorpresa para mi ?

Ellie: si em tendra algo planeado

Con diego

Diego: rayos rayos que voy a hacer como se me olvido el día de san valentin no tengo nada para shira

Con shira

Shira: hay mi dieguito es a de estar pensando algo es más ire a buscarlo adiós ellie

Ellie: ok shira te vere en la cueva

Luego shira sale corriendo en busca de diego

Más tarde ambos se estaban buscando y no tardan mucho en encontrarce

Diego: hey hola shira por fin te encuentro

Shira: a hola diego que paso me estabas buscando ?

Diego: si como loco

Shira: comes locos ?

Diego: no que te he estado buscando como un pobre loco por todos lados

Shira: o que curioso es que yo igual te he estado buscando

Diego: deveras ?

Shira: si es que queria decirte algo

Diego: que curioso yo igual

Shira: deveras que raro

Mente de shira: esto me huele mal mejor me espero a decirle para que no levante sospechas

Mente de diego: que raro espero que shira no sospeche nada... Mejor espero el momento adecuado

Diego: entonces que regresamos a la cueva amor

Shira: si tu quieres

Diego: entonces vamos

Luego ambos se van caminando muy juntos hacia la cueva Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado si si dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap


	2. Chapter 2: los desinformantes

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo y que mal que mañana es lunes por que tengo que estudiar pero bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia que a lo mejor no sera tan corta bueno espero que les guste

Con diego y shira:

Ellos caminaron de regreo a la cueva ellos llegaron y ambos pensaban en lo mismo sin tan siquiera saver que ambos planeaban regalarse algo

Diego y shira estaban viendo el hermoso paisaje y la hermosa vista que tenian

Mente de diego: mmm ahora shira se ve tranquila y distraida creo que podre averiguar que le gusta

Mente de shira: ok es ahora o nunca tengo que preguntarle que es lo que le gusta pero de manera discreta

Diego y shira: oye amar puedo preguntarte algo. Dicen al mismo tiempo

Diego y shira: ups lo siento tu primero. Vuelben a decir al mismo tiempo

Diego y shira: ok es que queria decirte si. De nuevo hablan juntos

Diego: espera espera espera yo te queria preguntar algo

Shira: deveras que raro yo igual

Diego y shira: pues entonces tu primero. Dicen de nuevo juntos

Diego: y shira: ok yo primero

Shira: alto alto mejor tu hablas primero y yo luego

Diego: ok pero como dicen mejor las gatitas primero

Shira: no tu primero dime lo que querias

Diego: no dimé tu primero lo tuyo deve ser más importante

Shira: pero lo tuyo igual es importante supongo

Diego: pero más lo tuyo

Shira: bueno ok yo te lo dire te queria preguntar que es lo que más te llama la atención a ti

Diego: a mi pues tu

Mente de shira: arrrrr por que sebia que seria difícil decirle

Shira: osea que objeto te gusta de la isla tienes algo que quieras

Diego: que curioso yo te iva a preguntar lo mismo

Shira: jeje ecerio pues no se a mi me gustan muchas cosas y no se dime tu primero

Diego: pues igual no lo se lo que más me gusta en la vida lo tengo justo al frente de mi. Dice viendo a shira con una mirada llena de amor

Shira: hay diego esres tin lindo y saves yo pienso lo mismo

Luego ellos se besan muy prifundamente diego acarisia la cabeza de shira y ambos se abrasab mientras se besan

Manny: diego estas quie ups lo siento estas con ella los dejos solos

Diego: a manny jaja no no es nada me buscabas

Manny: si pero si estaban en algo entre tu y shira los dejor y me aseguro que nadie más entre

Shira: bueno pues yo te lo agradeceria

Diego: si luego yo te busco

Manny: ok ustedes continuel. El sale de la cueva luego

Diego: en que andabamos ?. Dice como asiendoce el loco

Shira: en que me estabas besando

Diego: a ok entonces continuemos

Luego ellos se besan de nuevo por un rato luego de eso diego se dispone a buscar a manny

Diego: ire con manny no te molesta linda

Shira: para nada bomboncito

Diego: ok entonces regreso luego. El le da un beso más a shira y sale de la cueva

Shira: hay tengo que averiguar como descubro que le puedo regalar... Mmmm ya se lo seguire a donde valla no si me ve dudara mejor le pregunto a elle

Con diego

El salio a buscar a manny pero tambien pensaba que decirle a shira

Mente de diego: hay como le hago para saver que le puedo dar si ni siquiera ella lo sabe y si la sigo me puede ver

Manny: wow diego que tal ya le preguntaste a shira

Diego: lo intente pero no logre nada

Manny: bueno pues piensa que hacer

Diego: es que ella no se lo unico que se me ocurre es espiarla para ver que le llama la atención

Manny: y que piensas seguirla todo el día para ver que le gusta

Diego: yo no alguien más la seguira a ella

Manny: asi y quien ?

Diego: tengo un par de ideas has visto a crash y eddie

Manny: si pero es una mala idea ya que ellos no sirven como informantes

Diego: pero son los unicos que no echaran todo a perder

Manny: no yo diria que ellos lo echaran a perder pero bueno estan en la cascada

Diego: ok gracias manny. Luego el sale en busca de crash y eddie

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella salio a buscar a ellie para ver si la podia ayudar

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: shira ya veniste ya le preguntaste a diego ?

Shira: más o menos no pude decirle nada pero si me beso. Dice hipnotizada

Ellie: que ?

Shira: lo dije en voz alta no es asi

Ellie: yo creo que lo escucharon hasta el otro lado de la isla

Shira: hablas en cerio. Dice sonrrojada

Ellie: no es broma pero si lo escuche yo pero no te preocupes

Shira: lo siento... Bueno cambiando el tema no pude sacar nada

Ellie: pues vuelve a preguntarle

Shira: pues pasara lo mismo tengo que espiarlo de alguna manera

Ellie: oye si piensas en crash y eddie te digo es pesima opción

Shira: por que ?

Ellie: ellos son extorcionistas y además no te aseguro que hagan un buen trabajo

Shira: pero ello tiene experiencia

Ellie: siguiendo a morita pero casi siempre los descubrian

Shira: bueno aún asi no pierdo nada en intentar asi que puesdes decirme donde estan

Ellie: si ivan a estar lanzando rocas el la laguna cerca de la cascada

Shira: ire a buscarlo te veo luego ellie

Ellie: ok suerte amiga

Luego shira tambien sale en busca de crash y eddie

Con diego

El encuentra a crash y eddie muy rápido

Diego: crash eddie oygan requiero de su ayuda

Eddie: quien necesita nuestros servicions

Diego: el diablo no seas menseo quien más yo

Crash: y que necesitas

Diego: necesito que sigan a shira a donde valla por un día sigan todos sus movimientos

Eddie: wow wow, que quieres que espiemos a tu novia

Diego: solo es un favor y si ustedes notan que algo un objeto o algo asi le gusya deganmélo quieren

Crash: si pero dime por que aremos el trabajo

Diego: por que... A ok par de ladrones que quieres comida se las doy

Eddie: no la comida nos sobra más a crash el esta más gordito

Crash: otra ves con eso... Mira diego mmm por que no nos des nada tomalo como regalo del día del cariño

Diego: ok se los agradesco pero que shira no se entere de nada

Eddie: no sabre que estaremos allí

Diego: ok me voy gracias. El se retira luego de que el se va llega shira

Shira: hey crash eddie quieres ayudarme

Eddie: otro ahora que ?

Shira: como que otro que alguien más ya les pidio ayuda

Crash: no nadie que querias. Dice ocultando lo que diego les dijo

Shira: que espien a diego y que vea que objeto le gusta de la isla

Eddie: baya este es el segundo tigre que nos pide lo mismo. Dice en voz baja

Crash: pero mé podrias decir por que

Shira: quiero regalarle algo a diego para el día del cariño y no se que

Eddie: ahora todo toma sentido... Pues mira mañana no podremos estaremos ocupados pera pasado si lo podremos seguir

Shira: todo el día

Crash: toditito

Shira: ok gracias pero que diego no se entere

Eddie: si igual nos pidio el que no te dijieramos que te espiariamos

Shira: que ?

Crash: el miente no nos dijos eso

Eddie: claro que si ya lo olvidasté

Crash: torpe se suponia que ella no debia enterarce

Shira: asi que el tambien quiere espiarme peropor que ?

Eddie: pro que ...

Crash: callate

Ellos comiensan a pelear

Shira: hay no tiene caso mejor regreso con diego. Ella se va y regresa a la cueva

Más tarde en la cueva: ya ea de noche y shira aún no llegaba

Diego: shira donde andabas

Shira: con ellie por que

Diego: me preocupo por ti solo eso

Shira: hay amor puedo cuidarmé sola además creo que somos los unicos depredadores en esta isla

Diego: bueno tu que sabes

Shira: ok ya no sandre tan de noche pues

Mente de shira: aver tengo que preguntarle pero como

Shira: diego dimé que asen ustedes en el día del san valentín

Diego: pues muchas cosas que tu no has selebrado el día de san valentín

Shira: no este sera mi primera ves

Mente de diego: ok ahora con más razón le dare algo especial pero que

Diego: pues es muy lindo ese día y más cuando estas junto tu pareja. Dice viendo a shira con una mirada que a ella la derretia

Shira: entonces devemos asegurarnos de pasarla muy bien

Diego: sipi... Sabes gatita algo comun que se hace ese día es

Shira: que es ?

Diego: darle algo especias a tu pareja

Shira: asi y como que

Diego: ya veras

Luego ellos se abrasan diego acarisia a shira ellos se quedan dormidos

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los veo mañana asi que see you lather cuidense y si mañana do dejan mucha tarea actualizo temprano adiós :)

PD: a y tal ves ustedes puedan decirme o darme una idea de que pueda ser eso objeto especia que se regalen


	3. Chapter 3: algo sensillo pero con amor

Hola de nuevo, bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con un cap más de esta historia. Ni siquiera se que hago escriviendo cuando deveria estar duermiendo pero bueno espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

A la mañana siguiente en la cueva era un nuevo día albos tigres se levantan uno después del otro con tan solo unas horas de diferencia

Diego: hay otro día más junto a la persona más bella que he visto

Sid: gracias diego pero no te exajeres

Diego: wow wow wow que diablos haces aqui sid

Sid: nada solo te veia dormir y es cierto que soy bello pero no exajeres

Diego: yo no me referia a ti hablaba de shira y por cierto donde esta

Sid: no sé creo que salio hoy muy temprano

Diego: y a donde fue ?

Sid: no tengo idea pero no debe andar lejor

Diego: aaa ire a buscarla

Sid: bueno diego te acompaño

Diego: no no es necesario. Dice antes de salir de la cueva en busca de shira

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba con ellie serca de la cueva después de todo ellas se llevaban muy bien

Ellie: y lograsté descubrir que le gusta a diego

Shira: nop para nada creo que tendre que hacer algo más

Ellie: y que crees que le guste

Shira: mmm no se quizá un collar pero no sé si seria buena idea

Ellie: pues yo digo que si ya que aveces las cosas sencillas pero echas con amor son las mejores

Shira: en eso si tienes razón... Tal vez un collar con un corazón que diga te amo eso podria ser

Ellie: si podria ser buena idea muy buena es más creo que es la mejor

Shira: si pero donde consigo un collar ?. Dice pensativa

Ellie: no sé tendras que hacerlo tu misma creo

Shira: y como no sé como hacerlo ni con que ?

Ellie: pues tal vez morita pueda ayudarté con eso

Shira: morita... Crees que pueda ayudarmé ?

Ellie: si ella siempre anda haciendo esas cosas para distraersé con sus amigas

Shira: bueno creo que por fin sé que le dare pero donde encuentro a morita ?

Ellie: fácil donde haya música de fiesta

Con diego

El busco a shira por todos lados pero no la encontraba primero se topo con manny

Manny: hola diego buscal a alguien

Diego: hola manny si busco a ...

Manny: déjame adivinar estás buscando a shira o no

Diego: si a ella la busco por que

Manny: es predecible solo eso

Diego: si claro predecible... En fin no la haz visto ?

Manny: en la mañana dijo que estaria con ellie

Diego: y sabes donde esta ?

Manny: si anda serca del río

Diego: a por que no sé me ocurrio eso gracias manny

Manny: ok y dimé ya sabes que le regalaras a shira

Diego: rayos no sé no tengo idea aún y sé me acaba el tiempo

Manny: tránquilo aún falta mucho pero ve pensando

Diego: si pero no tengo ni la menor idea... Que pena es mi pareja y no sé que regalarle

Manny: no tiene que ser algo muy grande puede ser algo sensillo pero echo con amor

Diego: osea ?

Manny: aver como te digo mira dale algo que ella pueda usar no sé

Diego: ella usa un arete en la oreja puedo darle un par en forma de corazón

Manny: mmm podria ser es buena idea y como te digo las cosas sensillas pero echas con amor valen más que nada

Diego: tienes razón pero donde consigo un par de aretes

Manny: ni idea

Diego: entonses que

Manny: ya te fregasté... Que diga a podrias pedirle ayuda a morita

Diego: morita de nuevo ella me dira ya me deves 20

Manny: cuatas le deves pues ?

Diego: como 20 no sé ya perdi la cuenta pero tendre que pedirle ayuda

Manny: si ella a de saver como hacer eso si ni mirala siempre anda presumiendo

Diego: pues gracias por la idea manny e ire a buscar a morita

Manny: si ella deve andar con sus amigos

Diego: si pero donde andaran ?

Manny: buscalos lejos de sus hogares y allá los encontraras

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella andaba buscando a morita y por suerte la encuentra luego

Shira: morita espera ayudamé

Morita: hola shira que onda

Shira: hola morita necesito tu ayuda porfa

Morita: así y de que se trata

Shira: es que como ya viene el día del san valentín se me ocurrio darle a diego yn collar con un corazón que diga diego y shira por siempre o algo así

Morita: es buena idea

Shira: si pero no tengo idea de como hacer un collar

Morita: a ya veo quieres que te ayude a hacerlo

Shira: solo enceñame como lo hago para que pueda darcelo

Morita: pues si si quieres pero tienes las cosas para hacerlo

Shira: mmmm no que cosas ?

Morita: pues una liana delgada muchas cochas de mar y algo para tallar el corazón

Shira: entonces ire a buscar las cosas y regreso

Morita: ok estare el la colina

Shira: ok ya vuelbe. Ella se va por las cosas que morita le pidio

Luego de que se va shira llega diego

Diego: morita ayudamé

Morita: que el segundo el día de hoy

Diego: morita podrias ayudarmé a hacer algo

Morita: aver déjame adivinar quiere regalarle a shira algo para el día de san valentín y quieres que te ayude a hacerlo

Diego: wow si que eres persectiva... Como pudiste adivinar ?

Morita: no sé es muy muy raro pero que tienes en mente ?

Diego: no sé queria regalarle unos aretes en forma de corazón pero no sé como hacerlo

Marita: pues si puedo ayudarté pero tiens algo para hacerlo

Diego: pues que necesito ?

Morita: pues algo para tallar las formás quiza unas conchas de mar para darle forma de corazón

Diego: ok entonces ire a buscarlas y liego regreso

Morita: ok estare en la colina allí te espero

Diego: ok ya regreso. Dice antes de salir corriendo por las cosas que necesitava

Más tarde en la playa

Shira ya habia recogido muchas conchas y ya tenia la liana delgada y diego estaba en otro lado el tambien llevaba barias cosas

Shira: hay creo que esto es suficiente... O diego que haces aqui ?

Diego: hola gatita... En nada recolectando conchas de mar

Shira: que raro yo tambien hacia lo mismo

Diego: que coisidencia... Es muy raro no

Shira: pues no realmente pero ahora estoy un poquis ocupada me tengo que ir

Diego: yo igual tengo algo que hacer pero te vere más tarde

Shira: si yo igual... Adios te veo. Dice antes de darle un beso a diego y luego se va

Mente de shira: mejor me voy por otro camino por si diego sospecha

Diego: ok ahora ire con morita pero por otro camino para que shira no sospeche. Dice antes de irce

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo :)


	4. Chapter 4: haciendo un regalo

Hola de nuevo, bueno hoy les traigo un cap más de la historia y que mejor día para actualizae que es san valentin asi que los dejos con el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste : )

Con diego

El iva de regreso con morita para que ella lo ayudara ha hacer un par de aretes para shira el fue por un camino y shira por otro

Mente de diego: ok debo apresurarmé para que shira no sospeche nada

Luego de un rato el llega a la colina donde estaba morita

Diego: morita ya llege

Morita: ok vamos por allá. Dice sañalando un lugar cobierto por unos arbustos

Mente de morita: aver devo llevarlo a un lugar por que shira tambien vendra seguramente

Diego: y por que no aqui

Morita: es que es más relajante trabajar entre los árboles despeja la mente

Diego: mmm bueno vamos

Ellos van hacia donde dijo morita

Diego: ok ya consegui lo que me dijiste pero dimé que hago ahora

Morita: ok si quieres que tenga forma de corazón agarra una concha de mar t talla la forma luego veremos como le damo color rojo a rosa

Diego: mejor sosa

Morita: ok con tu garras toma la concha y dale forma

Diego: asi. El toma una concha pero la rompe en dos

Morita: ok más sueva quieres

Diego: aver el trata de nuevo y paz otra se rompe

Morita: hay esto llevara tiempo

Diego: lo ves no puedo

Morita: aver tu solo piensa que es para shira y que por ella lo podras hacer

Diego: ok pero y si no me sale

Morita: aver ahorita vengo solo tengo algo que hacer esperamé aquie

Con shira

Ella tambien se fue por otro camina hacia donde morita le dijo que estaria Ella no tarda mucho para encontrarla

Shira: morita ya vine

Morita: ok que bien

Shira: traje lo que me pediste pero que hago con todo esto

Morita: ven ahora te digo pero vamos alla. Dice señalando unos arbostos pero del otro lado

Shira: y por que no lo hacemos aqui

Morita: por que relaja más trabajar en un ambiente ee no se como decirte solo ven

Shira: bueno vamos pues

Ellas van hacia el lugar que morita hava dicho

Shira: ok ahora que hago con esto

Morita: ok toma la liana y comiensa a meter las conchas por los orificios una traz otra para formar el collar

Shira: y para formar el corazón que hago

Morita: pues dale la forma a la concha y lo metes en la parte de enmedio del collar

Shira: ok lo intentare. Ella comiensa a hcer lo que morita le dijo y ella va muy bien con mucha pasiencia y delicades

Morita: a esperamé aqui tengo que ver otra cosa ahora vuelvo

Shira: ok

Luego morita se dirige rápidamente hacia donde esta diego

Morita: como vas diego ?

Diego: de mal el peor. El ya casa terminaba un arete que le avia quedado muy bien pero el no le gustaba

Morita: pues yo lo veo bien

Diego: tu crees... Es que siento que le falta algo más

Morita: pintalo de rosa y ponle puntor rojos o azúles o purpuras en las orillas no se

Diego: y como lo pinto ?

Morita: pues toma usa los petalos para sacarle colo. Dice dandole una folr rosa

Diego: bueno tratare de ver como me queda

Morita: ok ahora regreso solo ire a ver otra cosita que tengo pendiente

Diego: ok yo aqui mé quedo

Luego de nuevo morita regresa rápidamente hacia donde esta shira cuando lleja shira lla llevaba bastante del collar le andaba quedando muy lindo

Shira: asi voy bien. Dice mostrando lo que lleva

Morita: wow esta muy lindo... Y que nunca antes avias echo algo asi

Shira: no ni en mi infancia ni juventud y en el años que estube en el barco menos

Morita: pues parece como que si ya supieras hacer estás cosas esta muy lindo sigue asi

Luego de un rato y de unas baria idas y vueltas de lugar y barias echadas a perder por fin shira y diego casi terminaban

Morita: como vas diego ?

Diego: no sé como me quedarón. Dice enseñando un par de aretes color rosa com puntos azúles en las orillas

Morita: esta muy lindo te quedarón muy muy lindos

Diego: tu crees ?

Morita: si podria apostar a que a shira le va a encantar más cuando le digas que lo hicisté tu mismo

Diego: bueno ya tengo el regao de shira ahora ire a la cueva para que no sospeche gracias morita

Morita: no hay de que a y saluda a shira de mi parté

Diego: ok. Luego el embuenve los aretes en una hoja y se va a la cueva

Luego morita se dirige hacia donde esta shira cuando llega ella ve a shira con un lindo collar que tenia un corazón en el centro

Morita: wow ya lo terminaste ?

Shira: si creo que si... Como me quedo ?

Morita: yo lo miro muy lindo

Shira: gracias morita pero sera mejor que me valla con diego si no me ve comensara a preocuparsé

Morita: ok cuidaté

Luego shira toma su collar y lo guarda en una hoja ella se va a la cueva más tarde ella se topa con diego y cuando digo se topa es por que chocan con el. Ella iva corriendo y el tambien y luego en una curva en el camino

Diego: shira

Shira: diego

Ellos chocan dando una vueltas y diego queda sobre shira

Diego: ay ay ayyy eso fue duro

Shira: aaaa mi creo que me lastime una pata

Ellos aún no se dan cuenta de que tan cerca estan uno del otro

Diego: ooo te avia dicho antes lo lindo que se ven tus ojos cuando los veo de serca

Shira: si muchas veces

Diego: pues te lo digo de nuevo presiosa. Dice antes de comensar a besarle

Ellos se siguen besando cada vez más y más pero luego antes de que comiense lo mejor ellos escuchan ruidos

Shira: escuchasté eso

Diego: si

Luego ellos voltean a ver y ven a sid y abuelita ellos los observaban

Diego: sidddd que haces aqui

Sid: solo pasaba por a que y ustedes estaban... A ya sabes

Shira: no es lo que piensas

Abuelita: si no es eso como explicas que el estaba ancima de ti ?

Shira: que ?

Diego: oygan oygan no estabamos haciendo nada sólo que ella y yo nos tropezamos y quedamos asi

Abuelita: si di lo que quieras que no te creo aguanta que te tropesaste esa ni sid se la cree

Sid: exacto... Que ?

Abuelita: ya mejor vamonos que estos dos tienen cosas que hacer

Diego y shira: que no estabamos haciendo nada. Dicen ambos muy enfadados

Abuelita: ok ok ya nos vamos. Luego ella y sid se van

Diego: aaaaaa estos dos lo siento shira

Shira: por que ?

Diego: nos aruinarón en momento

Shira: a sera en otra ocación

Diego: aaaa yo queria ahorita

Shira: diego

Diego: ok y que traes en esa hoja de ahi. Dice señalando la hoja donde shira llevaba el collar

Shira: a nada son cosas de chicas supongo

Diego: puedo ver ?. Dice señalando la hoja

Shira: a no no es algo personal

Mente de shira: por que nunca se te ocurre algo mejor

Diego: ok lo que tu digas

Shira: y tu tambien traes una. Dice señalando la hoja donde diego llevaba los aretes

Diego: igual es personal lo siento. Dice mintiendo

Shira: bueno sera mejor que regresemos a la cueva antes de que anochesca

Diego: ok vamos

Ellos se van de regreso a la cueva

Más tarde en la cueva

Diego avia guardado su regalo en un rincol y lo oculto con nieve para que shira no lo viera y ella bueno ella tambien escondio su regalo en la cueva pero ni uno de los dos sentia que sus regalos estubiesen bien ocultos pero ya era de noche y ellos tenia que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente

Diego: bueno que hiciste hoy gatita

Shira: estube con ellie. Dice mintiendo. Y tu donde estubiste ?

Diego: eee igual

Shira: tambien estubiste con ellie ?

Diego: no yo estube con manny

Shira: a ok. Luego ella bosteza

Diego: tienes sueño ?

Shira: si más o menos... Aaa me ire a dormir ta

Diego: ok yo igual

Shira: bueno descansa diego

Diego: buenas noches gatita

Luego ellos se acuestan muy juntos hasta quedarse dormidos

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y más tarde subire amor el guerra bueno espero que les haya gustado y les deseo a todos un feliz día de san valentin :)


	5. Chapter 5: escondite

Hola saludos a todos, bueno otro lunes cargado de tareas pero ya estoy libre así que les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Ya era más de la media noches todos estaban dormidos menos siertas personas diego y shira estaban despiertos pero ni uno hacia ni un ruido solo estaba pensando

Mente de diego: a espero que mi regalo le guste a shira... Y espero que no sospeche nada. Luego se queda dormido

Mente de shira: hay diego no tiene ni idea de que le regalare algo... Espero que le guste aunque a es siempre le gusta lo que hago. Luego ella se queda dormida

A la mañana siguiente, eran como las 8 de la mañana diego y shira aún no se levantaban

Diego: ayayay ya amanecio... Hola gatita

Shira: hola diego como dormiste

Diego: bien y tu ?. Dice dandole un beso a shira

Shira: dormi bien. Luego ella camina hacia atrás donde estaba en regalo de diego oculto

Diego: alto. Dice al darce cuenta que podria descubrir su sorpresa

Shira: que que pasa ?. Dice quedandosé quieta

Diego: a nada era una abeja... Pense que te iva a picar

Mente de diego: por que cuado una necesita mentir no se me ocurre algo bueno

Shira: a ya veo... Oye tengo hambre por que no vamos a comer algo

Diego: si vamos. Luego diego comiensa a caminar pero el tambien iva a pasar sobre la nieve donde el regalo de shira estaba escondido

Shira: alto. Dice antes de que diego pise la neiv

Diego: que pasa. Dice sin moverce

Shira: a creo que era ma misma aveja. Dice mintiendo lo mejor que puede

Diego: a ok bueno vamonos.

Mente de diego: entonce si avia abeja... Mmm que suerte asi suena más creible mi mentira pero si shira no se lo creyo

Mente de shira: la misba abeja diego no sé la creera y querra buscar en el monticulo... Cuando vuelba a la cieva sacare el regalo y lo escondere mejor... Y vere si puedo descubrir si diego tiene algo pa mi

Luego ellos siguen caminando hasta alejarse de la cueva ellos cazan una gazela y luego comiensan a comer

Shira: a que rico

Diego: si esta delisioso

Shira: diego pues dimé que hacen en el día del cariño

Diego: pues muchas cosas

Shira: se más espesifico... Yo le pregunte a ellie y ella me dijo que las parejas se regalaban cosas

Diego: ¿? Y ahora que le digo pensaba el

Shira: y pues dimé es sierto eso

Diego: aaa si pero pero si si nos regalamos cosas pero solo deves en cuando

Shira: que quiere decir eso ?

Diego: que si te regalaré algo

Shira: así, y que es ?

Diego: mi cariño. Dice antes de besarla

Shira: eres tan lindo diego

Diego: a ire con manny un rato no te molesta

Shira: no para nada

Mente de shira: es mi oportunidad de esconder mi regalo

Diego: bueno nos vemos luego. Dice antes de irse

Mente de diego: ja es ahora o nunca tengo que esconder rapido mi regalo

Con shira

Ella luego sé va buscando a manny segun ella diego iva con el pero ella queria que el lo distrallera un poco por lo cual iva corriendo lo más rápido que podia

Shira: manny manny necesito tu ayuda. Dice muy agitada

Manny: a hola shira que necesitas

Shira: que- que me ayudes a distraer a diego. Dice jadeando

Manny: y por que ?

Shira: bueno tengo un regalo para el pero quiero esconderlo para que no sepa y sorprenderlo

Manny: a piensas dercelo en día de san velenti he ... Bueno ok cuenta con migo

Shira: ok me voy que el no tardara en venir adios. Luego ella se va muy rápido

Mientras tanto con diego, el si iva con manny pero tenia la misma idea que shira por lo cual fue primero con ellie

Diego: ellie necesito tu ayuda

Ellie: hola diego que pasa ?

Diego: no sé si pueden mantener a shira alejada de mi unas no una hora dos quizá

Ellie: y para que quieres que evite que este con tigo si se ven tal lindo juntos es más la llamare shira. Dice gritando

Diego: no no no es que tengo un regalo para ella pero quiero sorprenderla y quiero esconder el regalo pero ella no sé alejara de mi a voluntad

Ellie: ni tu de ella... Bueno pero por que me pide a mi

Diego: se vera más real

Ellie: ok lo intentare

Diego: gracia en verdad te lo agradesco. Luego el sé va

Ambos sin saver ivan a la cueva por sus regalos para esconderlos en un lugar seguro

Shira llega de primero ella toma su regalo y sale de la cueve no pasa ni medio segundo y llega diego el tambien toma su regalo y se va con manny

Con shira

Ella salio buscando a ellie para que le ayudara a buscar un buen escondiete

Shira: ellie podrias ayudarmé

Ellie: si calro que necesitás ?

Shira: ayudame a esconder el regalo de diego. Dice sosteniendo su collar

Ellie: ok esta bien que tienes en mente

Shira: no sé hay un lugar seguro serca de las montañas vamoa alla

Ellie: ok vamo

Luego ellas se dirigen hacia las montañas para esconder el regalo de diego

Con diego

Luego de que el tomo su regalo se dirijia con manny

Diego: hey manny ayudamé

Manny: hola diego pense que tardarias menos

Diego: que ?

Manny: a nada que que onda que pasa

Diego: necesito que me ayudes a esconder esto. Dice mostrando su regalo

Manny: que es o mejor dicho para quien es ?

Diego: para quien más para shira... Pero quiero esconderlo para que no sé de cuenta

Manny: ok si dejamé adivinar la quieres sorprender y no quieres que vea tu regalo

Diego: como adiviniste ?

Manny: no se... Quizá tenga poderes... Es predesible amigo

Diego: ta así de predesible soy

Manny: siii... A bueno mejor demé donde piensas esconder tu regalo

Diego: en la montaña... Conozco un lugar seguro

Manny: bueno pues vamos antes de que shira sospeche algo

Luego ellos se van a las montañas sin tener la menor idea de que shira y ellie tambien van hacia allá

Con shira

Ellas llegan a lugar

Shira: bueno vigila que diego no este serca

Ellie: no creo pero bueno. Ella mira que diego no sé acerque

Luego shira levanta unas rocar cava un huego en la nieve mete el collar tapa el hueco coloca las rocas

Shira: mmm falta algo... A ya se. Ella toma unas flores y las coloca sobre la roca

Shira: bueno ya vamonos

Luego ellas se van y luego un segundo después de que ellas se van llega manny y diego

Manny: aqui es

Diego: si ahora ve que shira no venga de casualidad

Manny: ok vere que no venga

Diego: aun que no creo que venga

Manny: por que ?

Diego: le dije a ellie que la mantuviera distraida

Manny: que curioso a ok. Dice antes de recordar que ella le avia pedido lo mismo

Luego diego va del otro lado y hace casi lo mismo el oculta su regalo pero enlugar de solo colocar una roca coloca 4 coloca un arbusto y lo entienrra en nieve

Manny: no crees que tu camuflage es exagerado

Diego: mejor prevenir que lamentar... Bien ahora solo queda esperar un día mas

Manny: día y medio contando este

Diego: ya se volvamos a la cueva

Luego ellos van de regreso a la cueva

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saven dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia actualizo mañama cuidense and see you lather =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, bueno como ya saben en fines de semana trato de actualizar dos historias asi que les traigo un cap más de esta historia espero que les guste y los dejo con el cap de hoy

Luego de que diego y shira ocultaron sus regalos ellos volvierona la cueva muy rápido uno llega después del otro

Shira: a por fin llegamos

Ellie: y ves te dije que diego no estaria aún

Shira: si pero no mé podía arriesgar a que ya estubiera en casa

Ellie: y por que no

Shira: por que no se mentir con diego ni el conmigo que le diria

Ellie: que estabas conmigo que tal eso

Shira: si seria bastanté creible

Luego ellas entran a la cueva y unos minutos después llegan diego y manny

Diego: ok si shira pregunta andabamos bajando cocos de las en la playa

Manny: cocos... Y por que cocos ?

Diego: es que a shira le encanta el agua de cocos y a mi igual sera bastanté creible

Manny: mmm si tu dices amigo lo diré

Luego ellos entran a la cueba esperando que shira no pregunte

Diego: ya vine

Shira: hola amorcito como estás ?

Diego: yo bien mi hermosa gatita. Dice dandole un beso a shira

Manny: hola ya regresamos

Ellie: hola manny

Shira: donde estabas diego

Diego: aahhhh ehhhh pues estaba con manny bajando cocos

Ellie: cocos ?

Shira: deveras, cocos y por que no me trajiste si saves que mé gusta el agua de coco

Diego: por que no savia si querias

Shira: pues claro que si mé hubuera gustado pero no importa

Diego: pues si quieres te voy a traer unos

Shira: arias eso por mi

Diego: si manny mé acompañaria

Manny: si claro porsuputo que no

Diego: y por que no

Manny: mejor que ok esta bien te acompañaré pues

Diego: entonces ire a buscar unos cocos para ti

Shira: gracias diego eres tan amable

Diego: por ti arei lo que fuera

Shira: entonces no es por molestar pero mé podrias traer algo de comer

Diego: como que ?

Shira: a solo con los cocos estoy bien gracias

Diego: bueno entonces ya venimos

Luego manny y diego salen de la cueva para buscar los cocos para shira

Ellie: diego es muy amable con tigo no es asi shira

Shira: si es amable, tierno, cariñoso, y muy romantico, y muy lindo

Ellie: si y sé nota que eres feliz con el

Shira: ni te imaginas... Y ya quiero ver la cara que ponga a ver su regalo

Ellie: estoy seguro que le gustara

Mientras tanto con diego y manny

Ellos caminaban hacia la playa para buscar los cocos de shira

Manny: es que por que siempre lo que dices termina perjudicandonos

Diego: no nos perjudica lo unico es que no salio como pense

Manny: lo ves podriamos decir que el plan no funciono

Diego: no del todo por que si nos creyo si no no estubieramos aqui

Luego de rato de seguir caminando hasta llagar a la playa

Diego: ok ahora como subimos a la palmera para buscar los cocos

Manny: no sé tu tendras que trepasr hasta haya

Diego: ok lo intentare

Luego diego trata de subir pero cuando va por la mitad un ave que estaba en la palmera sale volando y una pluma cae en la nariz de diego

Diego: no no no . El estornuda y cae dnadose un golpe

Manny: estás bien diego

Diego: demonios eso dolio ave del demonio regresa aca y te comere

Manny: mejor sigue intentando

Diego: ok vamos a provar de nuevo

Luego el intenta subir de nuevo pero esta ves cuando ya llega a la sima el trata de alcansar un coco y cuando casi lo alcansa el ave regresa y va picar a diego

Diego: no no no avecita no quieres hacer eso

El ave solo lo mira y pica todo a la par de su pata

Diego: no no mé picaras... Hay ave de mierda

Luego el ave pica a diego y el vuele a car al suelo

Manny: huy eso es mala suerte... No has pensado derribarlos con piedras. Luego el lanza una piedra y derriba 3 cocos

Diego: no me digan. Dice antes de que todos los cocos le caigan el la cabeza

Manny: ups lo siento

Diego: si hay pero a mi me dolio más hay mi cabeza

Manny: bueno pues almenos ya tienes lo que shira te pedio

Diego: eso si ahora regresemos a casa

Luego el se levanta y el y manny caminan hacia la cueva

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba en la cueva esperando que diego regresara. Luego de un rato el regresa

Shira: ya regresasté diego

Diego: si ya vine... Ten toma te traje tus cocos

Shira: hay diego gracias eres tan lindo y amable. Dice antes de besarlo

Luego ella hace unos haujeros en el coco y bebe el agua

Diego: a damé uno me costo agarrarlos

Shira: ok ten... A y por cierto que tienes el la cara

Diego: a solo son unas heridas

Shira: y por que te paso eso

Diego: es muy trizte para contarlo

Shira: ok deacuerdo

Luego de eso ellos beben el agua de coco antes de irse a dormir ellos se quedan dormidos muy profundamente

A la mañana siguienté

Era un nuevo día el último que faltaba antes del día de san valentin

Diego: aaaa ya amanecio gatita

Shira: ya mé di cuenta... Como dormiste diego

Diego: de maravilla y tú ?

Shira: muy bien... Saves diego anoche estaba pensando que ariamos mañana

Diego: de que ?

Shira: como mañana es el día de san valentin y es primero que celebrare crei que mé diria que hacer

Diego: pues no sé la verdad pero si sé que tengo hambre por que no vamos a comer

Shira: esta bien vamos

Luego ellos salen de la cueva en busca de comida luego de un rato ellos cazan a una gazela o algo asi

Shira: esta delisioso

Diego: si las presas de esta zona son más sabrosas

Shira: jajaj si tienes razón... A que té digo ire con ellie un rato

Diego: si yo ire con manny te veo luego

Luego ellos van cada quien con su amigo o amiga en el caso de shira

Con shira

Ella fue con ellie y la encuentra rápido

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: buenos día shira como estás

Shira: muy bien ya quiero que sea mañana

Ellie: no puedes esperar a ver la cara de diego eh

Shira: no ya quiero verlo... Hay siento que falta mucho aún

Ellie: tranquila ya solo tienes que esperar unas horas

Shira: para mi son años

Ellie: eso pasa cuando estás enamorada

Con diego

El tambien se fue con manny ellos andaban caminando pir ahi

Diego: espero que a shira le guste su regalo

Manny: le encantara ya veras

Diego: si eso espero... Pero ya no puedo esperar para mañana

Manny: solo es un día no te desesperes

Diego: si pero ya quiero que sea mañana

Manny: y dimé que más aran tu y shira

Diego: no sé lo que se nos acurra quizá la lleve a cenar algo y allí le doy su regalo

Manny: y como lo aras

Diego: dire mira que es lo que hay allí y se lo dare

Manny: mmm si es muy original

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saven dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia actualizo mañana bueno cuidensé and see you lather =)


	7. Chapter 7: día de san valentín

Hola saludos a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con shira

Mientras que diego estaba con manny shira estaba con ellie en la cueva esperando que fuera ya el día de cariño

Ellie: y shira tú u diego ya tienen pensado que aran mañana

Shira: no sé nada en espesifico yo sólo sé que le dare su regalo

Ellie: sé que le gustara... Y como le diras ?

Shira: pues eso no mé importa tanto pero ya le quiero que sea mañana para darle su regalo

Ellie: tránquila ya solo tiene que esperar un par de horas y ya

Shira: para mi son cono dos años

Ellie: pues tienes suficiente tiempo para pensar como le diras

Shira: o yo diria que el tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar

Ellie: por que dices ?

Shira: por que yo lo conozco bien y sé que querra hacerlo de manera rómantica y le cuesta trabajo pensar

Ellie: en eso si tienes razón

Mientras tanto con manny y diego

Ellos seguian afuera diego estaba pensando en que aria el día siguiente con shira

Manny: pues como te decia era una manera muy original

Diego: si lo sé muy original... Pero que le puedo decir

Manny: hazlo más más como te digo de una manera diferente

Diego: deferente ? Pero como lo hago lo más que se me ocurre es no sé hacerme el loco para que crea que no tengo nada para ella

Manny: y eso de que funcionara ?

Diego: pues pensara que no tengo nada y se emocionara más cuando se lo de

Manny: pero la aras pensar que no tienes nada para ella... no crees que sera cruel

Diego: quizá... Pero sé que cuando le de su regalo le gustara mucho

Manny: si le gustara mucho y más cuando le digas que se lo hiciste tú

Diego: si eso si la pondra contenta

Luego de eso diego y manny deciden volver a la cueva ya que ya era un poco tarde y ya estaba obcureciendo

Más tarde en la cueva

Diego: ya regrese. Dice entrando a la cueva

Shira: hola diego que tal como estás ?

Diego: muy bien y tú como estás ?

Shira: bien de maravilla de echo... Y que aremos mañana

Diego: quy hay mañana... Algo importante. Dice haciendoce el loco

Shira: no lo recuerdas. Dice algo co o desilucionada

Diego: pues no recuerdo nada y tú

Mente de shita: ok si el no lo recuerda puedo usarlo a mi favor para sorprenderlo

Shira: mmmm tampoco yo lo reucerdo no lo sé

Diego: entonces por que preguntas ?

Shira: por que no sevia

Diego: mm si tiene lógica bueno hoy ya es tarde mé ire a dormir si no te molesta

Shira: no no mé molesta para nada... De echo yo tambien ya tengo sueño

Diego: entonces vamonos a dormir

Shira: si vamos

Luego ellos sé van a dormir diego se recuesta en el suelo y shira se acuesta muy junta a el

Diego: buenas noches gatita. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: buenas noches diego

Luego ellos se quedan muy profundamente dormidos toda la noche hasta en otro día

A la mañana siguiente

Era otro día pero al contrario de otros ere un día muy especia para las parejas y ya saven de quienes me refiero

Diego: aaa buenos días gatita. Dice dspertando

Shira: buenos días diego. Dice dandole un beso

Diego: dormiste bien ?

Shira: si muy bien

Diego: bueno y pues que aremos hoy

Shira: no sé pero tengo que hacer algo

Diego: yo tambien

Diego: pues entonces que tal si nos vemos a las 3 en la playa

Shira: yo te iva a decir lo mismo... Ok deacuerdo

Diego: así que coinsidencia... Entonces ya vueblo

Shira: ok te veo más tader

Luego diego sale de la cueva y se va en busca de su regalo

Mente de diego: ok ire por el regalo de shira y luego se lo dare. El se ba hacia donde escondio su regalo

Mente de shira: ok ahora ire por el regalo de diego para darcelo y sorprenderlo. Ella tambien se va por su regalo pero por un camino distinto

Con diego

El iva de camino hacia donde estaban su regalo pero hubo una leve interrupción

Manny: hey diego a donde vas con tanta prisa

Diego: a por algo que le dare a alguien

Manny: a ya se que es vas por el regalo para shira no es así

Diego: si exacto que pasa manny ?

Manny: nada solo queria saludar... Pero si no tienes tiempo ve por tú regalo t daselo a shira

Diego: si pero se lo dare hasta más tarde le dije con nos vieramos en la playa

Manny: no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo ve con shira

Diego: bueno si ire con ella

Manny: entonces suerte y que te la pases bien con ella

Diego: lo are

Manny: ok suerte

Luego diego se va con mucha prisa a buscar su regalo

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella tambien iva por el collar de diego pero igual se topa con su amiga

Ellie: hola Shira

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: ya le vas a dar su regalo a diego ?

Shira: si ya pienso hacerlo pero me dijo que lo esperara en la playa no sé para que

Ellie: mmmm quizá te valla a sorprender

Shira: tú crees ?

Ellie: no lo sé ya sabes como es diego con tigo

Shira: tierno amable cariñosi y todo eso

Ellie: no osea que siempre te anda haciendo sorpresas

Shira: si siempre mé sorprende pero bueno solo me queda esperar a ver que pasa

Ellie: ok entonces suerte y pasatéla bien con diego te aseguro que tendra algo para ti

Shira: si eso seguro buenote veo más tarde ya me voy

Ellie: deacuerdo bye

Luego shira tambien se va en busca de su regalo para diego.

Ella toma un camino más corto que el que diego tomo ella llega primero toma su regalo y se va a la playa a esperara a diego.

Luego llega diego el tambien toma su regalo y se va a la playa con shira

Mas tarde el la playa

Shira estaba ahí esperando a diego sentada ella veia las olas del mar luego llega diego

Diego: ya vine shira

Shira: diego y bien para que estamos aqui

Diego: bueno pues recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que si no hoy ere un día especial

Shira: si lo recuerdo

Diego: pues es que hoy es el día de san valentin

Shira: si lo recordabas. Dice contenta

Diego: si si lo recordaba y recuerdas que me havias preguntado que se hacie en este día

Shira: si lo recuerdo

Diego: pues este día uno se queda con su pareja y pues es el día indicado para darle algo y pues yo tengo algo no es mucho pero lo hice yo con mucho amor. Dice mostrandole los aretes a shira

Shira: que son para mi ?

Diego: si son tuyos feliz dia de san valentin gatita. Dice dandole los aretes

Shira: diego sos hermoso. Dice antes de ponerselos. Como me quedan

Diego: te miras hermosa gatita

Shira: gracias diego yo tambien tengo algo para ti

Diego: así deveras

Shira: si feliz día de san valentin. Luego ella le pone el collar a diego

Diego: es para mi gracias shira

Shira: tambien lo hice yo misma

Diego: shira es lindo te amo

Shira: te amo

Luego ambos se dan un lindo beso llano de amor

Diego: eres lo mejor del mundo

Shira: lo pienso yo de ti te amo

Luego ellos se quedan ahi por un lasgo y romántico rato solo Dios sabe si hicieron algo más antes de regresar a la cueva

The end

Buenp eso fue todo este en el fin de esta historia es lamentable pero que puedo hacer bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieres que saque una secuela de esta diganme y yo veo como la hago o demen ideas para una secuela de esta y la hago bueno cuidense and see you lather


End file.
